cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Vincent Schiavelli
Vincent Schiavelli (1948 - 2005) Film Deaths *''Cold Feet (1989)'' [Vet]: Shot in the chest by Tom Waits in Vincent's operating room, after Vincent implants some stolen jewels into a horse. *''Ghost (1990)'' [Subway Ghost]: Pushed in front of a subway train (off-screen), some time before the story begins. He appears as a ghost whom Patrick Swayze encounters after his own death. *''Mister Frost (1990)'' [Angelo, desk clerk]: Killed by either Jeff Goldblum or supernatural forces. *''Schizo (1990)'' [Roman Hart]: Killed by either the possessed Christopher McDonald or supernatural forces. *''Batman Returns (1992)'' [Organ Grinder]: Possibly killed by Michael Keaton. The scene cuts away as Michael grabs him. *''Lurking Fear (1994)'' [Knaggs]: Killed by the creatures. *''Lord of Illusions (1995)'' [Vinovich]: Killed by either Daniel von Bargen, or one of his cultists. *''Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)'' [Dr. Kaufman]: Shot in the head by Pierce Brosnan after Pierce turns Vincent's own gun against him (after electrocuting him with a Taser installed in a mobile phone). *''Love Kills (1998)'' [Emmet]: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he was killed at the end. *''Milo (1998)'' [Dr. Matthew Jeeder M.D.]: Throat slit by his son (Asher Metchik) ; his body is later seen when Jennifer Jostyn finds him hanging from a coat stand in a closet. *''Death to Smoochy (2002)'' [Buggy Ding Dong]: Falls to his death while he is shooting at Edward Norton from the balcony cat walk of an ice skating arena, during a fight over the sniper rifle with Robin Williams. (Thanks to RAB) TV Deaths *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Arsenal of Freedom'' (1988) '[Minosian Peddler]: Killed (off-screen), along with the rest of the planet's inhabitants, by their own super-weapons, many years before the episode begins; he only appears as a pre-recorded interactive hologram throughout the episode. (''Thanks to Stephen) *Tales from the Crypt: Mournin' Mess ''(1991) '[Robert]: Mortally wounded (off-screen) by the ghouls; he dies in Steven Weber's arms shortly afterwards while trying to warn him about the ghouls. His body (an obvious dummy) is shown again when Steven hides in Vincent's coffin while it's carried to the ghouls' lair. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The X Files: Humbug (1995)'' [Lanny]: Dies of liver failure brought on by alcohol poisoning; his death is revealed when Gillian Anderson informs Jim Rose. *''Bone Chillers: Mr. Fitz and Dr. Hyde ''(1996) [Hyde]: Poisoned when the teens force-feed him liquid chocolate that counteracts the potion he's taken. *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Innocence (1998)'' [Uncle Enyos]: Killed by David Boreanaz; his body is later seen when Robia LaMorte discovers him. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Allyce Beasley Gallery Vincent Schiavelli in Star Trek-The Next Generation-The Arsenal of Freedom.png|Vincent Schiavelli in Star Trek:The Next Generation: The Arsenal of Freedom Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1948 Births Category:2005 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by subway Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by liver failure